


Never Do It in the Bedroom

by jimmmmin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Smitten Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmmmin/pseuds/jimmmmin
Summary: How many times will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have sex before they finally do it in the bedroom?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 39





	Never Do It in the Bedroom

Draco Malfoy was in a fix and the only person who could get him out of this was Ginny Weasley. But to get through Ginny Weasley was tougher than getting through the Minister of Magic.

“Come on, Weasley, you absolutely must help me,” Draco yelled over the noise of the bar, following his friend as she navigated through the place to find her boyfriend. 

“Malfoy, why must I absolutely help you?” she looked back at him with a smirk. 

“Because we are friends, Weasleys. I thought you lot understand the concept of friendship better than us Slytherins.”

“You were a Slytherin almost a decade ago, you arse.”

“Come on!” 

“Alright,” she said once she had reached the table where Harry was waiting for them, “I will help you. On one condition.”

“What’s going on tonight with the two of you?” Harry asked them. He was used to the bickering or bets between Draco and Ginny. It was a daily affair, sometimes exhausting but mostly entertaining. 

“Draco wants to land a date with Girl Wonder,” Ginny smirked. Harry spat out his drink and laughed. 

“What’s so funny about that?” 

“You are 24, mate, you don’t have to land a date,” Harry mentioned. “Plus you are quite handsome.”

“If you thought before you spoke, Harry, the problem is not the landing a date bit,” Draco sulked and took to drinking at a fast pace. 

Draco wondered how he landed here, asking for Ginny and Harry to help him get a date with The Smartest Witch of Her Age. But then he thought of way back when they first became friends, due to a mix-up in Quidditch tickets right after they had graduated Hogwarts, and he was grateful for what the shared. Now, falling hard for Hermione Granger (to no one’s surprise), he thanked his stars for these two idiots as well as the rest of the Weasley clan. 

“How can I help?” Harry asked him. 

“You’re serious?”

“Of course, what are friends for? Plus, Ginny can lay her conditions all she wants, I know how much I want to be godfather to your and Hermione’s bushy-haired blonde babies.” At that, Draco Malfoy grinned like the true lovesick idiot he was. 

“Draco, there’s a date that precedes the babymaking process, you know that?” Ginny asked him. Fuck this Weaslette. 

“Ginny,” he mumbled. “You won’t get it. You guys had it easy.”

“I understand. I will help.” 

“Thanks. What’s your condition though?” he smiled at her. She leaned in with a smirk and whispered something to him. After processing what she told him, Draco (rather scandalised) nodded his head in silence. 

“I suppose you won’t tell me what it is?” Harry asked the two. 

“You will find out soon, mate,” Draco grinned. “Alright, I have to report to St. Mungo’s for a bit later at night. Ginny, I will call in on you tomorrow at work.” With that, Draco left his friends and took the Floo to the hospital. Right in time to see Hermione emerge from her office, ready for their shift together. 

Well, bless his night. 

-

“Draco, can you pass me the potatoes?” he heard Hermione from across. Seated at the Weasley dining table for Saturday dinner, he had been busy admiring the way candlelight hit Hermione’s hair. 

“Draco?” 

“Sorry, here.” He shook himself out of his thoughts, going back to the conversation around him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Hermione giggle and flash Ginny a smile. He ignored that, just for now.

Once dinner was over, everyone dispersed in various parts of the house. Draco remained downstairs, too lost to join any of the drunken conversations with his friends. So, Draco darling, how are things down at Mungo’s? I do miss going down there,” Arthur Weasley asked once dinner was over and everyone was lounging. 

“They are as good as ever, Mr Weasley. We are making good progress with our research.” 

“Oh, that reminds me!” he slapped his hand on Draco’s shoulders. “HERMIONE!” 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley?” the witch-who-had-his-heart walked up to them. 

“I met with Remus last evening. He asked me if we could bring some old Aurors in for a meeting to see what you have been doing at your lab.”

“I would have to consult with the team, of course. What do you think, Draco?” 

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

“I hear a but coming,” Hermione grinned up at him. At this distance, he could touch her hair and brush it back for her or, you know, twist it around his fingers. Whatever she wanted. 

“It’s not a bad idea but I feel we aren’t prepared to share our findings, especially with the ones who lived through this. As you know, Mr Weasley, looking at curses meant to torture and ways to reverse effects is already a touchy subject with many. I don’t know if we should be looking at talking about it right now and I am not sure people are accepting of any modern-day mixed research just yet. Hermione?” 

“I feel the same, Draco,” she smiled. Wait. 

Wait what. 

Get a grip over yourself, Draco. 

“I understand what you are trying to say. I appreciate what you children are doing down there. I hope you are aware of how proud you make us. Especially you, Hermione,” Arthur said. 

Draco felt a pang of something listening to him but ignored it for now. No need to ponder on the past on a good night. 

Arthur continued, “I am taking this drink upstairs, let you kids have more fun. Good night, you two.” 

As soon as he left, Hermione rounded upon him.

“Alright, Draco, let’s go,” she said in the bossy tone she used at work. 

“Where are we going, Granger?” 

“Upstairs.” She took his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the little bedroom she shared upstairs with Luna whenever they stayed over. Before he could say anything, she had Apparated both of them to her apartment. 

“I shall ask again: what are we doing?” he asked, with the cutest (according to Hermione) confused look on his face. 

“Well, Draco, we are doing this,” Hermione said before she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. 

Wait what. 

Draco, as much as he was loving this fabulous magical extravagant moment, separated himself from her and asked her, again, “Hi, Hermione, What are we doing?”

“Oh Draco, I like you too. I will answer your inquiry questions later, I promise. Please, let’s get back to this?” 

“Granger, of course, I will get back to this,” he said, pushing her against the wall and kissed her the way he had wanted to since the day she had first walked into night duty with him at St. Mungo’s. Since the day that Ginny Weasley had thrown a party and he had seen Hermione Granger drunk dancing. Since a long time, maybe and definitely. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Hermione?” he said moving down her jawline, relishing in how her skin was covered in goosebumps at his touch. He bit into her neck, nothing too harsh. Not yet. 

“Uhhh, whatever you want to do to me, Draco,” she whispered. Draco picked her up, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“I want to do so much to me, Granger,” he said going back to her neck.

“I cannot wait anymore so do it,” she moaned as he licked her behind the ears. 

“Mmmm.”

“Malfoy.”

“Yes?” he purred. 

“You are fucking good at this,” she said and pulled his mouth back to hers. While trying to battle each other’s tongue, they moved to the couch where Hermione fought her way to Draco’s lap. 

“I like being on top,” she explained. 

“I am not surprised,” he grinned. 

“Oh, grin all you want, you won’t be saying a word an hour from now.”

“Are you going to me gag me, Granger? Not saying I haven’t fantasised about that a lot of nights.”

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go back to where we were,” she said and moved to unbutton his shirt and kissing the exposed chest at the top. Draco took the opportunity of having access and lifted her dress off her body quicker than he could cast a spell. While Hermione was quite good at keeping his thoughts occupied, he wanted to focus on what she looked like. Dressed in red underwear (typical Gryffindor), Hermione Granger looked like a fucking goddess. In his imaginations, he never thought that she would have freckles on her torso or that her pink skin would look this biteable. 

“I am waiting!” Hermione said as he kept looking her up and down. 

“Well, Granger, can you blame me? You look delicious!” he grinned. “And right now, I don’t care about how you like being on top but I am going to eat all of you.”

Draco pulled her beneath him on the couch and towered over her while he stripped himself off his shirt. He looked at her wavering eyes, lingering to that strip of hair that led down his pants. 

“Hey, eyes up here!”

“Can you blame me? How am I supposed to want to look at your face when you look like that underneath your clothes?” she smirked. 

“Hey!” 

“Get rid of your pants too, Draco,” she commanded. He did what she asked of him. 

“Now, if you permit, can I go back to devouring you?” 

He did not wait for an answer and settled between her legs. He kissed her legs, starting from her calves, moving up at a slow pace. With every moan that emerged from her mouth, Draco slowed his pace, knowing that she will be ready for him when he eventually reached her pussy. He had been ready since the moment he was pressed against her, both of them were aware of it. 

“You will kill me tonight, won’t you?” she moaned, her legs involuntarily wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Mmmm.” 

“Dracoooo.” He did nothing but smirk at her as he slid her panties off her legs. He kissed her pussy first before sliding a finger inside her. He heard some noises from her before her hands dug into his skin. For once, Draco didn’t mind the marks that would appear on his pale skin. “I love this but can we skip this, just for tonight?”

“What do you want?” 

“Just fuck me, Draco,” she moaned. “I don’t think I can take this anymore.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Please, I beg of you.”

“Alright, your wish is my command, babe.” He cast a spell on both of them before he pulled her on top of him and entered her slowly. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. 

“Yes, same sentiments,” she said and bit hard into his shoulder.

While Hermione had been impatient was eager to finish earlier, she now went slow, matching his thrusts. Looking at her, he realised that no matter how difficult it was for her to resist, she wanted them to finish together. Always the considerate one, no matter how bossy she is. 

After they had both come together (and then some more), Draco carried her to the bed, not wanting either of them to fall asleep on the floor after a couple of rounds of rough sex. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked her as she put a cleaning spell on them. 

“Yes, of course,” she purred and buried her face in his chest. 

“Goodnight, Granger.”

“Night, babe,” she whispered. 

As Draco Malfoy woke up the smell of tea the next morning, he smiled because he had dreamt of Hermione Granger last night and he had not forgotten what occurred last night throughout the time he was asleep. 

He joined Hermione in her kitchen, his smile widening when he laid eyes on her. 

“Good morning,” he whispered into her hair. 

“I made some tea,” she said with a smile matching his. 

“So should we talk about it?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Since when?”

“Since a couple of months.”

“Ginny?”

“She told me how you felt over drinks last week,” she grinned. 

“That weaslette.”

“She is reckless while she drinks but we are here, aren’t we?” 

“That we are, Granger,” he said and pulled her closer to him.   
“What about you?”

“It’s been a while, I guess. I like you, Granger. You are probably the only one I have ever felt this about. You have occupied all my thoughts and it doesn’t help to see you sitting on my desk at the hospital every damn morning.”

“I am sorry?”

“No, don't be, now that this is happening, I would love to see you on my desk.” 

“Won’t say I haven’t dreamt of that, Malfoy,” she grinned and kissed his mouth. 

“Never could imagine how great it would be standing in a kitchen in the morning, having tea, and kissing you, Granger.” 

“Thank Merlin you don’t have to imagine it anymore.”

“Thank you indeed,” he said and kissed her fully on the mouth. As her hands moved under his pants, he groaned at her touch. “You will kill me, Granger.”

“It is my turn after all, love,” she said. And that was round two for Draco and Hermione. 

“Will we ever get to the bedroom?” he asked her while trying to breathe after everything Hermione had done to him this wonderful wonderful morning. 

“We shall try to reach there but first, let’s step in the shower!” she smirked and left him staring at her behind. 

Well, I knew she would be the death of me. Might as well let her commit the crime now, he thought before he stepped into the shower with an already wet Hermione Granger.


End file.
